


Our Time, For a Bit

by Eva



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny postscript for Django and Hildy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time, For a Bit

Django tells her to plug her ears, tells her to close her eyes. ”It gon’ be bright,” he tells her.

Yes, it for damn certain gon’ be bright. Hildy watches with her fingers in her ears, eyes wide, wide open. It’s burned into her eyeballs, searing bright whenever she blinks: the shadow of her husband at the heart of the flames. 

Walking out, coming back to her. Like she hadn’t allowed herself to dream.

***

He leads her through the mountains, through the snow. Leads the way north, and they meet no other soul along the way he takes. Just as he wanted.

“Our time, for a bit,” he says, and it’s sweeter to hold Hildy in nights so cold that the heat of Mississippi seems a bad, bad dream. They lay out under the stars some nights until the wind drives them into their narrow tent. He thinks they could stay up there forever, hunting and gathering what food they need and eating better than they ever had. 

But winter is coming, and there’s more flesh to his wife now than good meat and wild roots could offer.

***

There are white folks again, and Hildy feels her husband’s tension in his arm, sees his fingers twitch for a trigger. For his sake, for the sake of the child in her gravid belly, she is the one who speaks to them, finds out that they are no longer in America.

“That don’t mean we’re out of trouble,” Django mutters.

Truth is, they are never going to be out of trouble. Django’s quickness to reach for his gun, Hildy’s screaming nightmares, the child kicking wildly in her belly. Flames reaching out even now from the ashes of Candieland, she thinks, standing out under the stars to cool her sweat-drenched skin.

“It’s worth it,” she says, and feels her husband’s arms wrap so gently around her.


End file.
